1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof slide fastener for use as an opening/closing device of ski wear, sports bag and the like by providing a fastener tape of the slide fastener with waterproof function, and a manufacturing method of the same slide fastener having the waterproof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fastener tape having synthetic resin film fused on entire one side surface of a pair of right and left fastener tapes has been well known. According to a slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 40-17549, as shown in FIG. 19, for example, synthetic resin film 4xe2x80x2 is overlaid and fused to cover an entire rear surface of the pair of the right and left fastener tapes 3xe2x80x2 and a core thread 7xe2x80x2 is fixed to a side edge 11xe2x80x2 of the fastener tape 3xe2x80x2. Then, fastener elements 5xe2x80x2 are attached to this core thread fixing portion so as to complete a slide fastener having waterproof.
In the conventionally known slide fastener in which synthetic resin film is fused on the entire surface of the pair of the fastener tapes, a single layer synthetic resin film is fused on the fastener tape by heating. As a result, a synthetic resin film does not exist locally on the surface of the fastener tape or holes are made due to threading of sewing yarns, which is so-called perforation phenomenon, occurs so that there is generated a problem that the waterproof of the fastener tape is lost. Further, melted synthetic resin film is likely to be affixed to not only the fastener tape but also a heating/pressure body for applying pressure and heating. Therefore, there is a problem that heating processing control for fusing the synthetic resin film onto the fastener tape securely is difficult.
The present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. An object of the invention is to provide a waterproof slide fastener in which a laminated synthetic resin film comprised of low melting point resin layer and high melting point resin layer is used as a synthetic resin film to be fused to a fastener tape so as to prevent a perforation phenomenon in the synthetic resin film, and the synthetic resin film is fused securely to the fastener tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener chain having waterproof in which, by specifying melting points of the low melting point resin layer and high melting point resin layer of the laminated synthetic resin film, only the low melting point resin layer is melted at a temperature in which the high melting point resin layer is not melted by heating with pressure so that the low melting point resin layer is fused securely to the fastener tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener having waterproof in which the laminated synthetic resin film is fused so as to intensify waterproof function at the side edge in which the right and left fastener tapes collide when the right and left fastener stringers are coupled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener having waterproof in which the waterproof of the slide fastener can be attained even when the laminated synthetic resin film is fused to any one of front and rear surfaces of the right and left fastener tapes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener having waterproof in which waterproofing style is defined to secure waterproof at a portion in which the linear fastener elements are sewn when the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on the surface of both the right and left fastener tapes so as to achieve an effective waterproof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener having waterproof in which the laminated synthetic resin film is fused to both the front and rear surfaces of the fastener tape forming a fastener stringer and linear fastener elements are sewn onto both the front and rear surfaces so as to achieve airtightness and watertightness.
An object of another aspect of the invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a slide fastener having waterproof capable of producing a fastener chain in which the laminated synthetic resin film composed of the low melting point resin layer and high melting point resin layer is used as a synthetic resin film to be fused to the fastener tape so as to prevent a perforation phenomenon in the synthetic resin film and the synthetic resin film is fused securely to the fastener tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a slide fastener having waterproof capable of producing a fastener chain having an excellent waterproof function easily and securely.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a waterproof slide fastener, wherein a laminated synthetic resin film composed of low melting point resin layer and high melting point resin layer is fused to a surface or both surfaces of each of a pair of right and left fastener tapes in the slide fastener such that the low melting point resin layer is in contact with and opposes the surface of the fastener tape by heating with pressure, while fastener elements are mounted on a side edge of the fastener tape by sewing for example, coil-shaped or zigzag shaped fastener elements formed of monofilament to the fastener tape or weaving or knitting the coil-shaped linear fastener elements into the fastener tape or crimping or injection-molding discrete fastener elements of metal or synthetic resin.
Preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film is comprised of the low melting point resin layer having melting point of 100xc2x0 C.-140xc2x0 C. and the high melting point resin layer having melting point of 150xc2x0 C.-230xc2x0 C.
Still preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film is comprised of the low melting point resin layer having melting point of 110xc2x0 C.-130xc2x0 C. and the high melting point resin layer having melting point of 160xc2x0 C.-200xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film to be fused to the fastener tape is formed so as to protrude from the side edge of the right and left fastener tapes and a center point of coupling of the fastener elements mounted on the side edge.
Also preferably, the fastener elements are mounted on the front surfaces of the opposing side edges of the right and left fastener tapes and the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on entire rear surfaces of the fastener tapes.
Preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on the entire front surface of each of the right and left fastener tapes and the fastener elements are mounted on the laminated synthetic resin film fused to the front surface of the side edge opposing each other of the fastener tape.
Further preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on the entire surface of each of the right and left fastener tapes and coil-shaped or zigzag-shaped linear fastener elements are sewn onto the laminated synthetic resin film fused to the front surface of the side edge opposing each other of the fastener tape while a portion of a rear face of the tape to which the linear fastener elements 5 are sewn is treated with waterproof finish.
Alternatively, the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on the entire surface of each of the right and left fastener tapes and coil-shaped or zigzag-shaped linear fastener elements are sewn onto the laminated synthetic resin film fused to the front surface of the side edge opposing each other of the fastener tape, while sewing yarns with which the linear fastener elements are fixed are treated with waterproof finish.
And preferably, the laminated synthetic resin film is fused on the entire surface of each of the right and left fastener tapes, a pair of the coil-shaped or zigzag-shaped linear fastener elements are disposed and sewn on the front surface of the fused laminated synthetic resin film such that they oppose and coupling heads of the linear fastener elements oppose each other across a predetermined interval, the fastener tape is bent at the middle between the pair of the sewn linear fastener elements so as to overlap, while the overlapping faces of the fastener tape are bonded to each other so as to ensure airtightness and watertightness.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a waterproof slide fastener comprising the steps of: mounting fastener elements on the front surface of a side edge opposing each other of each of a pair of right and left fastener tapes; after coupling the right and left fastener elements, heating a laminated synthetic resin film composed of low melting point resin layer and high melting point resin layer under pressure to an entire rear surface of each of the pair of the combined right and left fastener tapes, with the low melting point resin layer being in contact with and opposing the fastener tape, so as to fuse the low melting point resin layer to the fastener tape; and cutting the laminated synthetic resin film between the right and left fastener tapes so as to produce a fastener chain.
Preferably, after the right and left fastener elements mounted on the surface of the side edge opposing each other of each of a pair of the right and left fastener tapes are coupled, the fastener elements are kept with a gap between opposing side edges thereof by pulling the right and left fastener tapes to the right and left or arranging the fastener elements in a mountain shape to project toward the fastener tape side while the laminated synthetic resin film is fused to the fastener tapes by heating with pressure.